Campanas de Jerusalén
by Kick-69
Summary: El corazón latía boom boom boom y los pájaros cantaban. Aún podía oír los gritos y las maldiciones que dejaba atrás. Y en ese momento Beth comenzó a tararear como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y la verdad era que sí, la vida dependía de eso. BETHYL.


_**Título:**__** Campanas de Jerusalén.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo que reconozcas como THE WALKING DEAD no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Sí tengo muchos libros y muchos sueños escritos. Aparte de eso, el fic si es creación propia.**_

_**Paring:**__** Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon. **_

_**Rating:**__** K+**_

_**Advertencia:**__** si no has visto lo que va de la quinta temporada de la serie, no lo leas porque puede haber spoilers. Leves, pero spoilers al fin.**_

_**Sugerencia:**__** creo que quedaría bonito si escucharan algunas de estas canciones mientras lo leen. Lo escribí escuchando Viva la Vida y The Scientist (campanas de Jerusalén, San Pedro LOL) peroooo... el otro día viajaba en colectivo y mi reproductor saltó To Build A Home, The CInematic Orchestra y no sé por qué, me imaginé a Beth con esa canción de fondo. Repito, es sólo una sugerencia **___

_**Sin más, ¡linda lectura!**_

…

"**Lo estremeció la revelación deslumbrante de que la loca carrera entre sus males y sus sueños llegaban en aquel instante a la meta final. El resto eran las tinieblas.**

—**Carajo —suspiró—. ¡Cómo voy a salir de este laberinto!"**

**El general en su laberinto- G.G MARQUÉZ.**

Su uniforme de hospital verde –o celeste – estaba lleno de sangre y tierra. De sudor y agua podrida.

Beth corría por el bosque, tropezaba de vez en cuando intentando huir. Podía oír las campanas de Jerusalén sobre su cabeza y el sol brillaba de una manera tan peculiar. Tan brillante, tan amarillo, tan cálido.

El corazón latía _boom boom boom _y los pájaros cantaban. Aún podía oír los gritos y las maldiciones que dejaba atrás. Y en ese momento Beth comenzó a tararear como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y la verdad era que sí, la vida dependía de eso.

De vivir rezando y esperando. Y cantando, sólo cantando. Y las frases se colaban de sus labios mientras esquivaba troncos y raíces y seguía la dirección del sol como él le había dicho.

"_Hay una Iglesia"_

Justamente una Iglesia. Beth sonrió y siguió corriendo, siguió cantando. Pensó que San Pedro quizá la vendría a buscar en ese momento pero si seguía cantando, quizá lo espantaría.

Sintió la garganta cerrarse a causa del humo inhalado y el esfuerzo de correr y cantar. Pero no le importó, porque si de esa manera ella llegaba a ellos, todo iba a estar bien.

Y sintió las lágrimas atosigar sus ojos y sólo corrió. Porque el final del laberinto era la respuesta, ese laberinto de dolor que nunca acabaría pero el cual uno aceptaba y así curaba. Ella había pensado alguna vez que la muerte era lo último, y luego supo que la muerte era la manera más sublime de vivir. Por eso cerró sus venas y comenzó a vivir.

Y muchas personas le habían enseñado muchas cosas. Su padre más que nadie. Pero si ella comenzaba a pensar en él, las cosas se derrumbaban fácilmente. Así que decidió pensar en los ojos de Lori, que eran los de Judith. Y decidió pensar en los gritos de Maggie cada vez que volvía a la casa luego del semestre en la universidad. Y decidió pensar en las carcajadas de Shawn cuando ella no era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus pies cuando comenzó a practicar con tacones. Y decidió pensar en las tartas de su madre y sus abrazos. Y también pensó en Carol, Tyresse, Glenn, Rick, Sasha, en lo que alguna vez había sido Sophia, en Carl y su media sonrisa, en los niños de la prisión.

Y como si todos estuvieran en una fila, larga e interminable, al final estaba él.

Y ella sonrió cuando pensó en él. Podía descansar en paz si él le decía por qué había cambiado de parecer. No quería un "uhum". Quería la verdad, y de sus labios. De su voz áspera y ronca.

Y siguió corriendo, lloraba y cantaba, hasta que vio entre las ramas colarse una cruz en lo alto. En el cielo y en lo alto.

Las maderas un poco pútridas la recibieron y se percató que estaba en la parte trasera de la Iglesia. Ella la rodeó, jadeando y sudando. Unas escaleras y la puerta con llave.

–¡Soy yo! – gritó – ¡Maggie, soy yo! – realmente no pensó si ellos estaban allí dentro. O si había alguien más. alguien peligroso.

Pegó un par de manotazos a la madera y lloró. Porque todo estaba bien, ellos saldrían a recibirla. Escuchó la gramilla, seca y molesta quebrarse detrás de ella en el momento que la puerta se abría y debajo del marco se hallaba una Sasha con los ojos muy abiertos. Beth apenas pudo sostenerse sobre sí con la fuerza que la muchacha la estrechó.

–Bethy – murmuró

–¡Es Beth! – gritó alguien y comenzó a sentir las palmadas y las risas.

La rubia apenas pudo pensar en Maggie. Pero un pensamientos se instaló suavemente en su mente, ¿Por qué no estaba ella?

–Déjenla respirar, o morirá de todas formas.

Beth fue liberada de esa prisión que tanto añoraba y anhelaba. Y se volteó, siguiendo aquella melodía. Las campanas de Jerusalén o un piano, tal vez. Y sus ojos, azules y tormentosos como siempre, un par de pasos más atrás. Y Beth sintió las lágrimas otra vez salir de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar.

Daryl frunció el ceño cuando la sintió más y más cerca. Sólo medio metro. Ella lo miró, sonrió y preguntó muy claro:

–¿Sigues pensando que hay gente buena?

Él medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Esa sonrisa fanfarrona y escalofrainte a la vez. _Idiota_ pensó ella con calidez.

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – repitió ella como alguna vez lo había hecho.

Y Beth, supo que era absurdo el intentar que él le dijera el porqué. Porque ella lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos y en sus labios fruncidos intentando darle lo que ella quería oír. Y no le importó que todos los demás estuvieran ahí, y menos le importó que él no hubiera dicho ni mu, y si susurró su "uhum". Porque extrañaba sus "uhum" y sus miradas esquivas. Porque extrañaba a todos allí, pero más lo extrañaba a él.

Así que Daryl medio sonrió de nuevo cuando ella se arrojó sobre él y enredó sus brazos en el cuello masculino –y cálido-. Ella lloraba silenciosamente sobre él. Y él levantó sus brazos y la estrechó un poco más.

Porque con ellos siempre era así: ella hablaba y él gruñía. Ella lo abrazaba y él lloraba. Ella lo besaba y él se sonrojaba.

Pero ahora, él la abrazaba y ella lloraba. Él nunca la había abrazado cuando había llorado.

Y Beth pudo oír como las campanas se apagaban, cesaban casi despreocupadamente.

…

**¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Mi vida, muy ajetreada: universidad. Y NO debería estar subiendo esto, el viernes rindo mi último parcial pero estar todo el día sentado leyendo sobre el ambiente y la historia, me está literalmente, quemando la cabeza. **

**¿Y qué me dicen? He vuelto al ruedo de mi pareja favorita: el bethyl. La verdad, ha habido una GRAN discusión sobre estos dos y Carol. Soy una bethyl un poco crítica y sólo diré una cosa, ES NECESARIO PELEAR POR UNA COSA ASÍ? Chicas, el fandom es chico, tenemos que estar todos unidos, respetemos decisiones y opiniones ajenas. Personalmente, Carol es un personaje que me gusta mucho, salvo algunas cosillas que nada que ver tienen con Daryl. Siento, que va a morir pronto y la cosa me tiene un poco confundida. O sea, de verdad, la siento muuuuy triste y no sé si sale de esta gran depresión.**

**Respecto a Daryl. Lo amo, mucho mucho, pero no sé. No sé qué anda pasando por aquí con Kirkman y la personalidad de sus personajes. Sin embargo, sigo amando Kirkman y Daryl 3 **

**Espero que les guste este pequeño OS y… a partir de la semana que viene, les tengo una sorpresilla… si me quieren, quizá lo esperen xD**

**Y por último, no por eso menos importante, gracias a las niñas del foro Open!Walker Inside acá mismo, FF. Siempre están dando apoyo a las escritoras y además compartiendo sus escritos super copados y divertidos y MUY variados. Se los recomiendo, pasen sin miedo. Ellas son: Ekhi, Gato, Cass y Hota, besototes foreras!**

**Muchas gracias por aún leer mis cosas tan locas y por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza en actualizar, por favor, créanme que no abandonaré los fics que tengo y que no me alcanzan los caracteres para disculparme.**

Sin más, me despido y espero que anden bien, se las quiere :D

Cambio y fuera, Yami


End file.
